


Four thing Leonard McCoy knew and One he didn't

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were four things that Leonard McCoy knew. Some of them, he had always known. Some of them, he just discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four thing Leonard McCoy knew and One he didn't

Leonard McCoy had always known he was never meant to be loved. He never had typical childhood memories of being cleaned up by his mother or playing catch with his dad. Instead, he had memories of his mother passed out drunk on the couch after a hard night of dancing, and images of his father beating him within an inch of his life for some imaginary infraction. There had never been anyone to greet him with cookies when he arrived home from school or ruffle his hair when he came home with good grades on his report cards. Until he met Jocelyn in high school, Leonard never remembered being kissed or shown affection in anyway. She was the first person who showed him that he was worth something and because of this, he clung to her for dear life. 

He had always known that things with his wife would be rocky. But he never expected her to take everything when she divorced him. Not their precious daughter, not the house they had struggled to save for, and defiantly not the money he had saved since he first started working to start his dream: his own small private practice. Despite all the love they had once had for each other, she left him with only his bones and nowhere to go but up. 

He had always known that Jim Kirk was destined for something more than being a nameless red shirt on a random starship. From the moment he stepped aboard the Starfleet transport ship, and looked into those clear blue eyes, paired with the boy’s devil-may-care smile, something sparked inside of him. Jim was more than just a pretty face. He was Leonard’s brother, his best friend and for one night, his lover. It was back in their second year in the academy. Jim had stumbled home drunk and crawled into bed with him. He was no position to protest when Jim wrapped those luscious lips around his cock. If he had been fully awake, his mind would have been reeling from the novelty of his best friend sucking him off. He had almost climaxed until, in characteristic Kirk-fashion, Jim vomited all over him and Bones had to spend the rest of the night keeping him hydrated. 

McCoy had always known that Pavel Chekov was going to be a problem. He had noticed the gangly, curly-haired teenager practically the moment he walked onto the Enterprise. It had been impossible for him not to notice his pink rosebud lips, the seductive spattering of freckles across his nose, his compact athlete’s butt. McCoy had tried to keep his distance, but not being able to wrap the ensign in his arms was killing him. 

What Leonard didn’t know was that Pavel wanted him just as much as he wanted Pavel. He didn’t know that Pavel lit up when he walked onto the bridge, that he tried to be his best when he was there. He didn’t know that Pavel tailed him in the hallways and blushed when he caught himself staring at the doctor in the mess hall. He didn’t know that Hikaru teased the young Russian every time. 

Neither of them knew that one day, they were going to be the best thing that happened to one another.


End file.
